


Penny's First Friend (And Love)

by faraandmera



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, I just want them to be happy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is Penny's first real friend.<br/>Ruby is the first person Penny's ever been in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny's First Friend (And Love)

Penny meets her when Penny falls down the stairs to the sound of her gasping and trying to stop Penny from falling.

“I’m so sorry.” Echo’s around, but the slight pain in her head aside, Penny is fine. She barely registers that the person caused her to fall.

“I’m alright.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m okay.” Penny takes the hand offered to her and is pulled back to her feet. Shining silver eyes stare at Penny past dark red-faded hair.

“I’m, Ruby.”

“I’m Penny, it’s nice to meet you, Ruby.”

Penny meets Ruby on a sunny day mid-semester.

“Ruby, what are you doing? Your going to be late!” Someone yells and Ruby jumps.

“Oh! I have to go,” She turned, waving as she quickly walks away. “See you later, friend.”

_Friend?_

They are friends; later when they run into each other more and find themselves falling easily into conversations or comfortable silence. They study together. Have lunch together. Morn or celebrate grades together. And Penny learns a lot about Ruby.

Ruby is Penny’s first real friend.

Penny thinks Ruby is beautiful. Her eyes shine, sparkle with the warmth that Penny feels every time they're together. Her smile is bright, laughter makes Penny want to laugh, too. She notices the way Ruby tilts her head when in thought. Finds out that Ruby loves sweet food and has extreme reactions to sour foods. Finds out that Ruby is light enough for Penny to pick her up by the waist and spin her around when they both pass their exams.

Ruby is the first person Penny has ever been in love with.

One day, Penny realizes she’s in love with Ruby. But Penny doesn’t know how to say as much. She’s not good at social things, not really. Ruby is awkward enough that Penny doesn’t have trouble talking to her, sure, but that doesn’t mean even she doesn’t think Penny can be strange at times. Just that Ruby doesn’t mind.

They're drinking milkshakes, their food in front of them. Ruby kicks her legs because her feet don’t touch the ground. The elevated stools and table mean that Penny’s don’t either, but her legs are still. Ruby holds back laughter at their synchronization, both reaching for their drinks at the same time. They put them down at the same time, as well, and Ruby does laugh then.

In a few weeks, the incident will be long forgotten. Just another moment in the list of ones that made them smile at the time. But Penny feels warm when Ruby smiles and finds herself confessing.

“I love you.” It’s said so... Normally. Not softly, not like shes blurting it out. Like its another fact in a list of ones Ruby has- and will- learn. That Penny is admitting. Ruby pauses, eyes wide, mouth open, and then laughs. Like she’s happy.

“I love you,” Ruby says, hands reaching across the table to grab Penny’s. Penny smiles, her face feels warm, and runs her thumbs idly over Ruby’s hands.

Ruby is the first person that’s ever been in love with Penny.

Penny meets, and becomes close to, Ruby’s friends. She’s sure they think she’s weird, but they never hesitates to invite and include her in things. Yang- Ruby’s sister- even says shes practically family only a few months after they start dating. Penny has never felt so loved and accepted.

“Thank you,” She says, hand holding Ruby’s. Their fingers aren’t intertwined, hands not fitting so perfectly together, but it’s fine. Ruby, head leaned against Penny’s shoulder, glances up at her.

“For what?”

“Being my friend.” _Loving me_ , she thinks.

“Then... Thank you.”

“Huh?”

“For being my friend, too.” Ruby grins, Penny can’t help but laugh in response.

“I love you,” Penny says, tone light, presses her forehead to Ruby’s.

“I love you, too!”

Ruby is Penny’s best friend. Ruby is the first person to love Penny. Ruby is the first person Penny’s been in loves with.

Ruby is really important to Penny. 


End file.
